мy darlιng!
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Touko cree que Rika asfixia demasiado a Ichinose con tanto "Darling", le propone pasar un día sin nada de Darling, ella cumple, pero Ichinose le sorprende con algo que ninguna de las dos chicas se esperaba. *Hetero* Ichinose X Rika.


Eh de advertir que se va a poner a llover gatos y perros!

Oficialmente mi primer fic hetero~ Y wiii~ 11 fics ya XD

Pronto dominare el mundo con mis fics Yaoi (Y los pocos heteros que me digno en hacer XD)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven obviamente no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Level-5_

* * *

**My Darling!**

**(Ichinose Kazuya X Rika Urabe)**

- ¡Darling, Darling, Darling! – Una chica de piel morena, grandes ojos violetas, cabello azulado y labios carnosos estaba "asfixiando" a un pobre chico de cabello castaño, ojos negros y piel tostada el cual solamente mantenía, como podía, una sonrisa nerviosa.

- E-Esto… Rika…

- ¡RIKA! – Gritó una chica con cabello rosa, casi tirando a salmón, ojos azulados y piel tostada, la peli-salmón tomo a Urabe de la camiseta y la jalo. – Ya volvemos Ichinose-Kun. – El aludido tan solo asintió y todo una gran bocana de aire.

Las dos chicas fueron a uso cuantos metros, ahí la morena explotó.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa Touko? ¡Me separaste de mi Darling! – Histeria total.

- ¡Lo salve! Lo estabas asfixiando Rika. – Le hizo ver.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Te propongo algo, mañana tenemos el día libre. Hazle pasar un excelente día… Ir a un parque de atracciones, al lago, a un parque, ¡Donde sea!

- Eso sería tan fácil como patear un balón – Interrumpió Rika con un eje de altanería.

- Pero… Sin mencionar ni un solo "Darling" – Urabe tragó un poco de saliva.

- ¡A-Acepto! – Dudo unos milisegundos aún así no se dejaría vencer por Zaizen.

- ¡Trató! – Dijeron las dos al unísono estrechando sus manos.

Rika y Touko volvieron a la práctica, mañana iba a ser un día muy decisivo. Terminó la práctica y la peli-azul se acercó al castaño.

- E-Esto… Darling, ¿Quisieras mañana ir a pasear conmigo? – El chico se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió cálidamente.

- Esta bien Rika. Mañana a las…

- 8:30 AM. – Respondió la morena.

- Bien.

Urabe entró rápidamente a su habitación a revolver todo su santísimo armario y como toda buena mujer con la típica frase de…

- ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! – Sin embargo estaba sentada sobre una pila enorme de ropa. Pronto entro su amiga tomándose un delicioso té de Jamaica.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Alzó una ceja.

- ¡No ayudas Touko! – Le reclamo la oji-violeta.

- Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Té? – Ofreciéndole.

- ¡NO! – Colapso total.

- Que humor. ¡Ponte esto! – Escogiendo un conjunto al azar.

- … - La peli-azul tan solo lo tomó – No está mal.

La noche pasó, pronto Rika se levanto más de mañana que de costumbre, despertó a Touko la cual solamente hizo ademán de "me levanto en 5 minutos". La morena se alistó y todo, ya estaba lista a las 8:00 AM. Bajó a tomar su desayuno. Luego poco a poco la cocina se iba llenando de gente, viéndose a todo Inazuma Japan con sus ropas normales. Al parecer todo el mundo tenía sus planes. El reloj por fin dio las 8:30 AM, y de la puerta iba apareciendo Kazuya. Los dos jóvenes se fueron, primero pasando por un parque que estaba lleno de hermosas flores de diversos colores.

- ¡Dar…! – Pronto a la mente de Rika se vino la imagen de Touko gritándole "_¡No digas ni un solo Darling!_" – Emh… Kazuya-Kun… - Ichinose ladeó su cabeza un poco, era más posible que el Entrenador Kudou olvidara llamar a la Entrenadora Hitomiko a que Rika Urabe le dijera "Kazuya"

- ¿Si?

- ¿No son hermosas? – Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Apuntando a arbusto que tenía una hermosa rosa roja junto a un clavel. Ichinose se sonrojo un poco.

- S-Si…

- Ya, vamos. – Tomándose de su brazo.

Las personas que los veían pasar les dirigían una ligera mirada diciendo "amor joven" o algo así. Caminaron un poco más allá encontrándose con unas bancas solas. Como si les hubieran estado apartando el lugar. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron. Rika jugaba con las tirantas de su bolso, estaba nerviosa…

- ¡Pss! ¡Pss! – Rika volteó hacía unos arbustos en donde se podía ver un gorrito azul.

- ¡Ups! ¡Se me cayó mi lapicera por algún lugar de aquí! – Que excusa tan poco creíble. Rika se tiró a los arbustos. - ¿Qué quieres Touko? - Susurró.

- ¿"Qué quieres Touko"? Pues bésalo. ¡Que se yo! – Rika se sonrojo.

- O-Oye. Si no quieres que tire tu gorro por el río, déjame. – Rika sale de los arbustos con una sonrisa nerviosa – E-Espera. – Se devuelve a los arbustos - ¡Dame una lapicera!

- ¿Qué? – Antes de nada Rika le quito una lapicera de osito que andaba Touko en la mano. - ¡N-No! – La morena sale de los arbustos.

- ¡Encontré mi lapicera!

- …

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu lapicera? – Rika asiente - ¿Y porqué dice Touko Zaizen ahí? – Rika ve la lapicera.

- ¡A-Ah! E… Es que…Yo se… La… ¡Pedí prestada! – (_¡Que buena excusa Urabe!_) – Si eso…

- Esta bien…

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al cine, y tan "suerte de perro" tenía Rika que únicamente había disponible películas románticas. No había más remedio. Compraron dos entradas para [Película que ustedes consideren la más melosa que pueda existir] y entraron a la sala. Y su "suerte" continuaba, pues los mejores puestos estaban vacíos… Bueno a decir verdad toda, TODA la sala estaba completamente vacía. Se sentaron en unos puestos de en medio. 15 minutos después comenzó la película, con nerviosismo la chica condujo su mano hasta entrelazarla con la del castaño. El chico se estremeció un poco por el contacto pero sin embargo, no lo corto e incluso entrelazó también sus dedos con los de la chica, la cual sentía que su corazón quería salir y saltar por toda la sala o mejor, por toda Inazuma Town.

Pronto llegó la típica parte en que el chico tiene que buscar a la chica debajo de la lluvia la cual llora a mares por una malinterpretada escena de infidelidad por parte de su alma gemela con su mejor amiga/su peor enemiga, o algo así. Rika (como toda buena mujer sentimental) sentía sus lágrimas querer salir y resbalar por sus morenas y sonrojadas mejillas. Ichinose volteó a verle.

- ¿Rika? – La mencionada le ve. - ¿Estas bien?

- C-Claro K-Kazuya-Kun… - Parpadeo, lo cual hizo sus lágrimas desbordarse. Ichinose acercó delicadamente sus dedos a los violeta ojos de la chica y limpio sus lágrimas.

- Ok… - En esos momentos Rika sentía morirse, ¡Su Darling le había limpiado las lágrimas! Que romántico…

Terminó la película, los dos se fueron a dar una pequeña vuelta por todo el centro comercial. Urabe vio un reloj que estaba cerca de allí. Las 12:00 PM. Pronto su estomago empezaría a demandar comida.

- ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer Rika? – Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. La peli-azul asiente tímidamente.

Se dirigieron a un establecimiento de comida rápida, se sentaron en una mesa a la cual, a la izquierda, estaba una ventana que daba como pasaba la gente y algo que sorprendió a los dos enamorados. Justo iban pasando Goenji Shuuya, goleador del equipo, tomado de la mano con Ichirouta Kazemaru, el más rápido del equipo. Aunque Rika ya se imaginaba que pasaba algo raro con esos dos. Ya que de un entrenamiento a otro se habían vuelto muy "unidos". Una camarera se acercó a ellos a tomar su orden, cuando esta misma se alejo los dos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que acaban de ver.

- ¿Crees que…?

- Claro D… Kazuya-Kun. Ellos deben y ser novios. – Juntando sus manos.

- Oye Rika, ¿Por qué no me haz llamado Da…? – Su pregunta fue interrumpida pues la camarera llegó con su orden. ¡Wow! Cuando decían "comida rápida" no bromeaban.

Comieron; terminaron y fueron a dar otras vueltas al lugar encontrándose a más miembros del equipo. Sin la noción del tiempo dieron las 6:00 PM salieron de allí, dirigiéndose a un lugar muy especial. La rivera. Cuando anochecía, varias estrellas hacían su aparición para acompañar a quien estuviese contemplándolas. Los dos se sentaron a admirar las estrellas en un silencio un poco cómodo. Aunque ese silencio fue roto por el castaño.

- Oye Rika.

- Dime Kazuya-Kun.

- Hay algo que me ah descolocado todo el día. – Rika levanta una ceja en señal de confusión.

- Dime…

- ¿Por qué me haz llamado "Kazuya-Kun" y no Darling? – Ok. Eso descoloco de sobre manera a Urabe. ¡¿Qué porque no le ha llamado Darling?

- ¡¿Eh?

- Si…

- C-Creí que odiabas que te llamara así. Te asfixio…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Es cierto que tus abrazos casi me dejan sin aire, pero… - Las mejillas de Ichinose empiezan a adquirir un lindo sonrojo – Me gusta que me llames "Darling~"

- ¿Q-Qué? - ¿Estaba Rika soñando? ¡Ah su Darling le gustaba que ella lo llamara así! Pronto las mejillas de Rika también adquirieron ese color - ¿E-Enserio? – Ichinose asiente - ¡Darling! – Se abalanzo sobre el, tratando de abrazarle como siempre aunque su "suerte" hizo que toparan sus labios. Los dos se separaron rápidamente volteando hacía lugares distintos – D-Darling yo…

- Esto…

- ¡Solo vuélvanlo a hacer! – Los dos voltearon hacía aquella voz encontrándose a la peli-salmón.

- ¡Touko! – Gritó Rika.

- Muy bien. Ya vi que son tímidos... – La chica se marcha. Los dos jóvenes vuelven a verse y sonríen. Pronto Ichinose le clava un lindo y casto beso en los labios a Rika, la cual con gusto le corresponde… Su día si que había sido lindo… Y ahora veía que su Darling le correspondía de la misma manera que ella esperaba. O mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

* * *

Me gustó como quedo~

Waah! Colapso! Tengo que ir a una expo de anime y entrar a un concurso de dibujo de anime el domingo. Y solamente eh hecho 1 dibujo de Mido X Hiro que me quedo re-cute, ya pintado y todo owo

Ahora voy a tratar de dibujar a Ichinose para hacer un dibujo de Ichi X Rika. Y ya vi que e mi familia esta en la sangre ser yaoista (?). No nada menos ayer descubrí que a mi prima le encanta el Goenji X Kazemaru (Por eso hice mención de esta pareja en el fic LoL)

Ojala y les guste~


End file.
